


a nice proposal

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Watersports, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: James gets an idea as he comes home from a long day of meetings.





	a nice proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a real squick for me so I hope I write it right.

“Ugh.”

James groaned as he walked down the halls of the Garrison, his bladder was filled to the brink, and all he wanted to do was to let it all out, but the long flight hours as an MFE pilot had made it quite hard, not to mention that he had to attend a meeting the second he landed. He had to pee so bad that it was painful, he knew it was only a matter of time before he wet himself. But the thought of it, letting it all out, letting it stain his close, feeling the warmth, it turned him on, extremely bad.

He bit his lower lip, doing everything to not think about his urge to pee, but failed. Instead, he sped up the pace towards the living quarters he shared with Lance, his boyfriend.

It felt so relieving to unlock the door to the quarters, throwing his bag to the side, before he looked at the bathroom. He heard the water running, signalizing that Lance was showering at the moment. And he grinned as he realized what he could do, he knew Lance also loved it, and he was already in the shower, so he would be cleaned up in an instance.

So he opened the door to the bathroom and walked inside.

“Lance.”

“Hey honey, welcome home.” the Cuban man said from the shower. “How was your day?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, I need to pee. Can I use you?”

At hearing that question Lance turned red, and turned off the water in the shower, grinning.

“Go on, you know I love it.”

Lance didn’t have to say that twice, because James unbuckled his pants, showing his cock. He held it tight, took a breath and released, letting the warm pee hit Lance’s torso. He moaned at finally being able to release it, while also seeing Lance being used like this. It was so hot.

Second after second followed, and soon he was done, and Lance just smiled at him.

“Damn it Griffin, how long did you hold yourself?”

“Well, quite too long.”

“Well, once I’ve cleaned myself you better be ready, because I want to fuck you so bad now.”


End file.
